Golem
Introduction The Golem is a Medium Robot with 1 × Heavy, 1 × Medium, and 1 × Light hardpoint and is the only robot with one of each type of hardpoint. It was the first in the Freedom Fighter’s Alliance (FFA) series. While the Golem is similar to the Vityaz, it trades in some of the armor of its Russian counterpart to upgrade one of its light weapon hardpoints to a medium hardpoint. This grants the Golem the highest potential firepower of all medium-sized, non-premium robots. It also boasts reasonable starting health and speed; the Golem is fourth in the medium-sized category in terms of health after the Boa, Vityaz, and the Fujin. The Golem is arguably one of the most versatile robots in game. With firepower comparable to a Leo, speed of a Vityaz, and slightly stronger armor than a Patton, it can potentially either outrun or outgun most robots. Previously, the Golem featured its heavy weapon hardpoint on an elevated shoulder position while the medium and light weapons were mounted on its left hand side, enabling the robot to effectively shoot from cover and around the corner. Currently, however, the light and heavy weapon hardpoints are located on the left hand side, while the medium hardpoint resides on the right hand side. Having one of each type of hardpoint gives players a wide range of options when fitting out a Golem, but there is a lack of effective long range weapons for the medium hardpoint, which means the robot lends itself best to mid-range and knife-fighting configurations. The Thunder is a popular choice for the heavy hardpoint because it can be effectively combined with any of the close-range medium and light weapons; such weapons include the Orkan and Pinata, or Taran and Magnum. At mid-range, the Molot, Molot Mk2, Pin, and Tulumbas can also be effectively combined with the Trident or Zeus. Update History Initially, the Golem’s low health and sub-par speed resulted in low results to the point that streamers such as Adrian running the Boa in favor of its superior traits. However, Update 1.6.0 buffed the Golem considerably in speed, and as a result, is has become a surprisingly strong robot, even in Gold Tier. ;Update 1.9.0 :The actual speed was reduced to correctly match 42km/h. This reduces its approach and retreat abilities. ;Update 1.6.0 :The Golem received an Aesthetic Redesign. It now looks much more shiny and glossier overall, with a lighter shade of blue and other added features. :The Max Speed was significantly increased: 36 -> 42* (*It was actually incorrect, as the Golem was capable of going almost 50km/h.) ;Update 1.4.0 :The light hardpoint was moved to be underneath the heavy hardpoint. This allows an Ecu to be placed on its light hard point; before, Ecus had to be fitted to the Golem’s medium hardpoint, which reduced the robot to a heavy and a light weapon. This change also affected the Golem’s corner peeking ability, but it is still relatively rare to see a Golem equipped with an Ecu even after the change. Trivia *The Golem is one of 4 robots to have had an aesthetic redesign. The others are the Gepard, Destrier, and Fury. *The Golem is the only robot so far to have its hardpoint locations changed. *When in the squad battle menu, the background features the old Golem’s design and hardpoint locations. *In Jewish legend, a golem is a clay figure brought to life by magic. Category:Robot Category:3 Hardpoints Category:Light Hardpoint Category:Medium Hardpoint Category:Heavy Hardpoint Category:Buy Silver Category:FFA Category:Medium Robot